A Day in the Life of Me
by DelanyStyle
Summary: A mysterious accident on the set of Total Drama causes Heather to lose consciousness. When she wakes up, she's in Beth's body!    Full summary inside...


**A/N: Just thought this would be a nice story to start. Don't worry; I'm updating TDR soon, hopefully. ;)**

**Full Summary: A mysterious accident on the set of Total Drama causes Heather to lose consciousness. When she awakes, her 'Guardian Angel' tells her that she has a mission. Before Heather could blink, her Guardian Angel knocks her out once again. She wakes up again, only to find that she's in a different body! And even weirder yet, it's Beth's body! What's going on? What did her Guardian Angel do to her? Will she ever get back into her own body? Join Heather as she begins the adventure of a lifetime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable or unrecognizable materials.**

"Lindsay, row harder!" Heather ordered from her perch at the head of the ship.

"I'm rowing as hard as I can! If I row any harder, my arms will fall off!" Lindsay whined from the seat of the small rowboat.

"Well _maybe_ you'll just have to lose an arm to win this challenge!" Heather screamed at Lindsay. Yes, they were in the middle of another of Chris' famous death-defying challenges. They had to navigate a river full of giant whirlpools with a team of three. So far, Heather, Lindsay, and Harold were just ahead of everyone else, but they were losing ground quickly, thus causing Heather to get at her bossiest.

"Do you want to lose the challenge?" Heather whipped around, preparing to aim another venom-filled comment at Lindsay, when she swayed on her feet. Her arms began spinning wide pinwheels in the air, desperately trying to regain balance and control over her body. Lindsay and Harold could've been a plank of wood for all the help they were giving. Fortunately, after a few scary moments, Heather regained her balance and shot an icy glare at the two teammates," Thanks for the help guys!"

"No problem!" Lindsay replied enthusiastically, letting go of the oar for a few moments to wave at Heather. Just then, Harold's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, you better be scared!" Heather obviously took this as a sign of fear from the redheaded boy.

"No, Heather it—"

"Once we're done with this challenge, you're out of the alliance, you got that?"

"Heather, look behind—"

"What, so you can push me off and take victory all to yourselves? Well that—"

"HEATHER!" Lindsay intervened," WE'RE HEADED FOR A FREAKING HUGE ROCK. EITHER TURN AROUND OR SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN, BECAUSE WE CAN'T FREAKING STEER WITH YOU YELL—"

Lindsay wasn't able to finish as the small rowboat jerked suddenly, causing Heather to begin to lose her balance. Lindsay was right. They had smashed into an enormous rock in the middle of the lake, and it had about a dozen swirling vortexes of death surrounding it. With the almighty jerk of the rowboat, Heather lost her balance completely and toppled into the frigid waters below. She could feel Lindsay's nails scrape futilely against her skin in an attempt to get her back into the rowboat, but Heather was already too far gone.

Suddenly, a prick of fear pierced the back of Heather's head. Or maybe it was just her falling into the water. She realized she could very possibly die at this very moment, and she would never have been able to say goodbye to anyone she ever cherished in her life. She didn't want it to end now! Not so soon! And not before she could thrash everyone else in the competition for the money! But when she tried to move her limbs, they were stuck at her side with the sheer force of the vortex of water they were now trapped in. She felt her body being dragged downwards...downwards...downwards. It could've been hours or it could've been seconds before she felt her body hit something with slight force. Heather assumed this to be the bottom of the lake.

When Heather tried to move again, she realized something strange. She was dry, as if she'd been away from water her whole life. And she realized warmth on her skin, too. So this must be heaven, then? Heather liked the fact it was so dry and warm up here. She decided to attempt the feat of opening her eyes, once she realized she had them. But what she opened her eyes to was even more shocking than being completely dry underwater.

The absolute whiteness of wherever she had ended up was nearly blinding. Bright warmth came from everywhere, and everywhere was blank white. Heather opened her eyes fully and sat up. Somehow, she didn't think that this was the bottom of Lake Wawanakwa.

"Hey sugar," Heather could've sworn she nearly pissed herself when she heard that all-too-familiar voice. She already knew who it was even before she leapt to her feet and whipped around.

"LeShawna? What the hell!" Heather screeched at the top of her voice. Sure enough, the former teammate was draped in all white, with white shoes and a halo around her head. A pair of pearly white wings were attached to her back. If Heather didn't know better, she would've assumed LeShawna was dressed up exactly like a stereotypical angel," Why are you dressed like that? Where am I? How did you—"

"Relax, relax!" LeShawna shushed Heather," I'm not LeShawna, I'm your guardian angel. I took the form of LeShawna to make you feel comfortable."

"Well, it's not really helping!"

"Fine then, do you prefer this...?" Nothing happened for a few seconds until Heather's dry eyes forced themselves to blink. There, where LeShawna previously was, Eva was standing; she was still clad in the same white clothing and still had her pair of white wings dangling behind her.

"Oh GOD!" Heather put her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, hey! Thou shall not say God's name in vain!" Eva scolded.

"Oh, sorry..." Heather said, trying to recover from the enitial shock," Please, can you choose someone less...scary?"

"Fine, then." Knowing she should blink this time, Heather opened her eyes to see nothing. She gazed around, bewildered. Where had the angel gone? Heather scanned the abyss of endless white, but couldn't spot the angel. Suddenly, a cough emitted from the same place the angel was previously standing. Heather looked down to see Noah.

"Better?" he inquired in his monotone voice. No wonder she couldn't see the angel! Noah was so short, he was below Heather's line of sight.

"Eh." Heather shrugged," If you were taller then—"

"Oh well. I'm not changing again."

"Suit yourself..." Heather trailed off. She began to think of all the questions she could possibly ask the angel, and there were many. So many in fact, she decided to choose one that made the most sense.

"Where am I?

"The Middle," Noah-Angel declared simply," It's the place between Earth and purgatory."

"So, who are you?" Heather pressed on.

"I'm your Guardian Angel," Noah-Angel folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"And what am I doing here?"

" You've been chosen!" Noah-Angel's eyes snapped open. Before Heather could ask another question, he held up his index finger—a signal for Heather to wait—,reached into his pocket and withdrew a small confetti cannon. He blew the confetti canon, spattering bits of the coloured paper all over Heather," Congrats!"

"For what?"

"The quest," When Noah-Angel realized that Heather had her brown arched in confusion, he continued," You see, Heather, you haven't been the best of people in this competition. So, the Big Guy that rules the sky has chosen you to walk in the shoes of your fellow competitors."

"Why...?" Heather took a risk with this simple question. She gulped, nervous for the answer.

Noah-Angel sighed and cleared his throat and took a deep breath," He wants you to embark on the quest of a lifetime, to understand your fellow competitors and get a deeper relationship and connection with them all and make you somehow become closer to your friends and ultimately teach you a lesson in a humorous and entertaining way!" Noah-Angel finished, panting.

"Ew, why would I want to understand those freaks?"

"Because."

"Because wh—"

" No time for this, sorry!" With that, her Guardian Angel took a large, blunt object from seemingly nowhere and hit Heather hard over the head with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heather blinked awake and gasped. She realized she was in a sitting position, and whatever she was sitting on was swaying violently. She looked down at her lap, and saw she wore pink pants. Pink pants? Who does Heather know wears pink pants this ugly? Tentatively, Heather moved her arms, testing them out, before she passed her hand over her face. She looked at her palms and saw white, pasty skin. This skin was awfully familiar...

"Beth! Pick up the oar and start rowing! We're going out of control!" Whatever she was sitting on swayed even more violently. Heather looked up and realized two faces looking at her anxiously. First, she recognized LeShawna sitting next to her and Justin at the head of the boat. It took her a while to realize whoever had shouted the command from before was talking to her. Gulping, she nodded and took the oar, leaving her two teammates to turn away and get the boat in control once again. After everything had gotten calm, Heather assessed the situation.

_So...Guardian Angel was right. I'm Beth... _

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappy! How is it so far, should I continue? And...cough...Noah being Guardian Angel has NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM BEING MY FAV CHARACTER . . . . . .**

**Stop looking at me like that ._.**


End file.
